Things Were Going So Well
by leiasky
Summary: A drunk Simon and Kaylee. Because we all like to imagine something more happened . . . Missing scene from Jaynestown.


Title: Things Were Going So _Well_

Rating: PG-13, maybe R

Synopsis: Simon and Kaylee are drunk. Missing scene from Jaynestown.

Author's Notes: Takes during the episode 'Jaynestown'

Disclaimer: This story is not meant to infringe on the copyright of any person or company related to the trademarked characters and situations depicted in the Serenity movie or Firefly series. I make no money from this. Only done for fun – and a desperate craving to have more stories told about this wonderful 'verse Joss Whedon created.

* * *

**Things Were Going So _Well_**

Simon raised his arm as Mal walked away from them and took a long, deep gulp out of the earthenware mug. He and Kaylee were blissfully alone again and he could resume staring at her pretty face, grease, dirt smudges and all.

"So –" Kaylee began as she swiveled her head back toward Simon. Her vision was slightly blurred but she could still see her handsome companion quite clearly. "Where were we?"

Simon smiled into his mug and took another long swig, hands carefully wrapped around it so that nothing would spill. He clearly recalled telling her she was pretty but then they'd been interrupted and he wasn't sure where to go from there. As it happened, he didn't need to, and he couldn't figure out, due to his slowed brain function, if that was a good or bad thing.

"Oh! I remember!" Kaylee leaned forward, her own mug clutched tightly between her hands. "You was callin' me pretty."

"Yeah." Simon slurred into his drink as he took another long sip. "You are."

"And?" Kaylee encouraged, her eyes wide over the mug that was far too big for her small hands.

Simon met her eyes and slowly reached out to her face, his hand shaking as his fingers blurred the closer they got to her cheek. "How d'you still have grease on your face? We've been here for –" he hiccupped, "for hours and –" he trailed off when his hand reached her cheek, sliding over the smooth skin.

Kaylee closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his soft fingers brushing away some imaginary patch of dirt on her skin. Her skin tingled and her breathing deepened. "Mmm, tha's good," Kaylee slurred, leaning into his hand when he cupped it under her chin.

"Yeah, good," Simon said, the sides of his mouth turning up into that swai smile Kaylee so loved.

Kaylee felt her skin flush with his hand on her cheek and his pretty eyes locked with hers. She trembled and leaned forward to set her mug on the table in front of them, careful not to dislodge Simon's hand from her cheek.

"Gettin' hot in here, Simon," Kaylee smiled proudly when she successfully set her mug down and in doing so managed to slide even closer to him.

Simon glanced around the room, his vision blurring even more as his eyes scanned the multitudes hovering around Jayne. His overly bright mind instantly formulated a scientific cause for the increase in temperature. "Not enough air flow." When he turned his attention back to Kaylee, she was blinking stupidly at him, and he tried again. "Too many people."

"Oh," Kaylee found it difficult to tear her eyes from his face and so took his explanation as fact. "Ain't you warm too?"

Simon bit his bottom lip and shook his head concentrating too hard not to slur his words. "Very. But that's 'cause –"

Kaylee leaned forward until their knees touched, thinking he'd never looked so swai with his hair disheveled and his clothing rumpled. "Hmm?"

His eyes dropped to the little bit of skin visible over the zipper over her coveralls and completely forgot what he was going to say. "Aren't _you_ warm?" He pointed at her chest trying to indicate the material covering her torso.

"Oh yeah." Kaylee nodded drunkenly and leaned closer. "Gonna help me not be warm?"

Simon only nodded and hurriedly set his own drink on the table, paying no attention when it teetered on the edge and fell over, the contents sloshing messily all over the floor. His mind was occupied with only one thing – making Kaylee as comfortable as possible. And if she was warm, well – it was only his duty to – he was distracted again by her pretty face and beautiful eyes and he cursed his inability to form a complete thought. That booze was the most potent alcohol he could ever remember drinking. No wonder the slaves of ancient Egypt were disinclined to insurrection when ingesting the stuff.

When he didn't move quick enough, Kaylee unzipped her own coveralls, shooting him a sultry look from beneath her eyelashes. When she leaned forward in an effort to make it easier to pull her arms from the sleeves, she fell forward off balance and right into Simon's chest.

"Mmm," Kaylee muttered and sank against his him, enjoying the feel of his shirt against her cheek and the scent of his skin.

Simon's arms came around her shoulders and glanced down at their awkward and surely uncomfortable, at least for Kaylee, position. Spying a larger bench only a few steps away, he pulled her more securely against him and stood, swaying on unsteady feet thanks to the alcohol and Kaylee's added weight. He reached down and scooped his discarded jacket into his hand, and stumbled toward the vacant bench. He shoved the jacket behind his back before leaning against the solid, uncomfortable armrest.

The discomfort vanished as quickly as it came when Kaylee reached her hands toward him, gripping his vest tightly to keep her balance. He watched stupidly, wondering how she could make such quick work of the buttons on his vest while as intoxicated as she was.

The sound of his heart thudding in his ears drown out that annoying song and when Kaylee leaned forward to reach for the buttons on his white shirt, she lost her balance and fell against his chest instead. She gasped and giggled, their eyes locking for only a split second before her mouth brushed his.

A sharp jolt of desire shot straight down his spine and into his groin and he shifted uncomfortably, his pants tightening with each motion of her lips against his. He rested his hands on her shoulders and leaned back as she settled herself atop him, curling one leg on the bench on one side of his hips, the other dangling off the other side.

Simon groaned when she shifted to press her hips more intimately against him and his eyes crossed when her lips curled knowingly against the side of his mouth.

Kaylee wiggled against him, drawing another heavy sigh from his lips, and slurred, "like that, huh?"

He slid his hands into her hair and tugged, a little too roughly, but she didn't notice. When Kaylee continued to roll her hips against him, his eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back against the wooden armrest.

He breathed her name moments before their lips met, the groan of excitement drown out by the sounds of the song once again being sung drunkenly in the background. Only the need for oxygen drew their lips apart and Kaylee dragged her mouth along his jaw, biting and nipping at the smooth skin. His groan rumbled through her ears as she lay her head down on his chest and pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat where his shirt parted to reveal hot, flushed skin.

As badly as he wanted to touch her, kiss her unconscious, he could feel darkness encroaching upon his vision. He shook his head, hoping to delay the inevitable, but when his hands slid down the back of her overalls to gently squeeze her backside, his eyes fluttered closed.

The last thing he remembered before passing out was the feel of her smooth skin beneath his hands, her hot, wet mouth trailing wetly down his chest, and the grind of her hips against his.

Kaylee whimpered when she felt his even breath beneath her cheek. Her own eyes drooping uncomfortably low, she lifted her suddenly very heavy head and frowned down at him.

"I finally get ya," she whispered, staring at the way his dark eyelashes fluttered against his cheek, "an ya pass out on me. You're gonna regret that in the mornin', doc." She rubbed her hips against him one more time, eliciting a groan even though he was fast asleep.

'_Things were goin' so well too,'_ Kaylee thought as she snuggled against his solid chest and joined him in drunken slumber.

END

* * *

**Epilogue**

"When we _what_?" The incredulous look on Simon's face made Kaylee laugh.

"You really are such an easy mark," Kaylee confided with an amused smile, leaning back to get a better look at the swai man's face.

"That's not funny," Simon scolded with a relieved sigh.

"Oh Simon, stop bein' so serious." She batted playfully at his arm. But since she'd leaned away from him to get a better look at his face when she dropped her little bombshell her hand missed him.

Simon gaped at her. "No, this is serious, Kaylee. That isn't an act I'd want to forget."

"Really?" Kaylee leaned forward again, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. This was definitely a subject she wanted to hear more about.

Simon immediately caught his mistake and swallowed nervously. Hoping to divert her suddenly rapt attention, he said softly. "It's not – I mean –" he silently cursed his inability to talk to this pretty woman. "We're not talking about –" He trailed off, eyeing her suspiciously. There was something about that look in her eyes. She wanted to tell him something but she was holding back, waiting for him to pry it out of her. "Kaylee?"

The happy mechanic turned her big, innocent green eyes on him and smiled widely. "Yes, Simon?"

He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Yet he did. If they'd done something and he couldn't remember – he'd kick himself. "What happened last night?"

Kaylee straightened her back and lowered her arms. When she slowly stood and looked at him, he wasn't sure if he would believe whatever she had to say. He _was_ an easy mark. And she loved to joke with him.

"Do you even remember?" Simon asked, impatient that it had taken her more than a second to answer his earlier question.

Kaylee gaped and shot him a hurt look, which rapidly turned into a sly grin. "Every little thing," **s**he told him, sweeping her eyes up and down his form with just the hint of desire twinkling in the green depths. "Well, every _thing_ anyway."

Simon swallowed nervously, desperate to know why she was looking at him that way and _what_, exactly, had happened. "Are you – going to tell me?"

Kaylee moved toward the door and then shot him a coy look over her shoulder. "Maybe someday."

'_There's nothing to remember.'_ Simon repeated, convincing himself that Kaylee was just trying to take advantage of his status as an easy mark. But as he stared at the door, and remembered the teasing look in her eyes, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that maybe there _was_ something she wasn't telling him. He lay back on his bed with a heavy sigh, cursing the moment he grabbed one of those big mugs and took a sip of Mudder's Milk. He remembered that damnable Jayne song, why couldn't he remember anything else!

Despite the lateness of the hour, Simon didn't sleep for a long, long time.

END

* * *

Liked it/ Hated it? Leave a erview and let me know. 


End file.
